Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to headphones, and, more specifically, to headphones with zones configured for different frequency ranges and to provide enhanced sound effects, while maintaining a thin or compact profile of the headphones.
Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional headphone comprises an earphone casing and a sounding module mounted in the earphone casing. The sounding module comprises a main body and a loudspeaker assembly mounted in the main body. The earphone casing has a front cavity corresponding to the front side of the sounding module and a rear cavity corresponding to the rear side of the sounding module. The main body has a baseboard portion and an annular portion connected to each other. The front cavity is formed and surrounded by the baseboard portion and the annular portion. The baseboard portion is formed with a through hole in communication with the front cavity and the rear cavity. The loudspeaker assembly comprises a yoke, a magnet, a washer, a voice coil, and a diaphragm. The yoke, the magnet, the washer, and the voice coil are mounted corresponding to the through hole.
The cavity structure of the headphone will directly impact on the audio performance of the headphone. However, in the existing technique, the cavity structure of the headphone limits the headphone to improve the audios quality. It is difficult to meet the requirements for the audios quality of the headphone. For instance, all the low-frequency signals, intermediate-frequency signals and high-frequency signals of the sounding module are mixed in the rear cavity in the existing technique. The frequency division effect is not good. In particular, the high-frequency signals can't be separated clearly to impact on the bass effect. As a result, the audios quality of the headphone is not good. It is difficult to meet the higher and high requirements for the audios quality of the headphone.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.